Blonde hair and big blue eyes
by xxYullenxLuckyxx
Summary: A little thing I wrote for AkuRoku Day. Axel and Roxas confess there feelings for each other!


Roxas was having a horrible day, he got absolutely no sleep the night before. During a mission he almost got killed by a heartless, if Luxord hadn't of saved him. Then Larxene was in one of her moods and stabbed him in the arm! Roxas just needed some ice-cream with Axel and Xion. He decided to go to the clock tower and wait for the two, since the two should be off there missions started to think to himself, occasionally kicking little pebbles as he walked. Roxas went up to the clock tower to find Axel singing to himself.

"I know I'm nothing but skin & bones,

But I sure think you're beautiful.  
With your short, short hair and your big, blue eyes  
I'm thinking 'bout making you mine tonight.

Hush your lips, I'm about to speak up.  
If I talk real slow, do you think you can keep up with me this time, am I out of line?  
We will never know it,  
If we refuse to show it.

I know I'm nothing but skin & bones,  
But I sure think you're beautiful.  
With your short, short hair and your big, blue eyes  
I'm thinking 'bout making you mine tonight.

Don't let me go if I'm dangling,  
High above the world where the angels sing.  
Back it up, let's turn this train around,  
Let's get this party hopping 'til we're shaking the  
Ground."

Roxas listened to Axel singing, and thought about the words. Axel must be singing about someone he likes, Roxas thought to himself. Probably Larxene, she had blonde hair, but Roxas didn't know what colour her eyes were. Roxas frowned at this, he had a big crush on Axel, but as Roxas could see Axel liked someone else. He sighed then went to go sit next to Axel. When Roxas sighed, Axel jumped and stopped singing, then looked away scratching his head. "Sorry." Roxas said sighing , sitting down next to Axel. "It's fine." Axel said, patting him on the back. "want some ice-cream?" Axel asked, holding some sea-salt ice-cream in front of Roxas."Thanks." Roxas smiled, taking the ice-cream and biting into it." Hey Axel?" Roxas asked. "Yeah Roxy?"Axel answered. "What do you think could be better then sea-salt ice-cream?" Roxas imposed.

"Well Roxy, theres a lot of things that could be better then sea-salt ice-cream. It all depends on what type of person you are. Personally for me, I think love is better than ice-cream." Axel said. "But Axel, didn't you say since we don't have hearts, we can't love?" Roxas implied. "That's what the Organization wants you to think Roxy. They don't want us to get out of line , so they lie to us and say we don't have hearts or feelings. But I think it's a bunch of bull." Axel said frowning,his eyebrows furrowing.

"Axel I know exactly what you mean. I mean when I see this special someone, I feel like if I had a heart, it would be pounding so hard it would be trying to get out of my chest." Roxas said to Axel, blushing. Axel raised an eyebrow at this, surprised that Roxas would have a crush on anyone. "So who is this special someone Roxy?" Axel asked. "Uh..." Roxas said,thinking how embarrassing it would be to tell your best friend that you like them. " "Uh" isn't a person Roxy. So who is it?" Axel asked again "...you have to guess!" Roxas said, stalling."Give me some hints first." Axel said. "Fine. They are really close to me and they have a fiery personality." Roxas said the last part before he could stop himself, and blushed.

Axel chuckled, then smiled at Roxas. "I never knew I had such an effect on you Roxy." Axel said. smiling at Roxas. "Well it doesn't matter. it's pretty obvious that you like Larxene." Roxas said frowning. "What? Bloody hell, what gave you that idea?"Axel stammered. "Well you were singing about someone with with blonde hair and blue eyes, so I thought you were singing about Larxene." Roxas explained. " Ok, first of, her hair isn't short and two, her eyes are green. But I do know someone with short blonde hair and big blue eyes. Do you know who it is?" Axel asked. Roxas thought about it. Him and Larxene were the only ones who had blonde hair, but she had green eyes, he had blues eyes. "Wait, Axel were you singing about me Axel?" Roxas asked surprised.

"Bingo Roxy." Axel said. Roxas turned away from Roxas and blushed madly. Roxas turned back to face Axel. As Roxas turned back, Axel captured his lips in a kiss. "Ah..." Roxas gasped into the kiss,surprised. Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas's waist, pulling him closer. Roxas let his eyes close,and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, as he melted into the kiss. Axel lightly bit Roxas's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Roxas shyly gave it to him. Axel's tongue slowly explored every part of the wet cavern. Roxas moaned into the kiss, he slowly touched Axel's tongue with his own, then the two battled for dominance. Axel pulled Roxas onto his lap as they battled for dominance. Moments later, Axel won the battle for dominance. The two slowly pulled away, a small string of saliva still connecting the two. "I love you Axel." Roxas said, snuggling his face into the crook of Axel's neck. "I love you too Roxy." Axel agreed, holding Roxas against him. "Hey do you know where Xion is?" Roxas asked, remembering that she wasn't there yet. "I have no idea." Axel answered.

* * *

To answer their question, Xion was dead, from having a nosebleed, due to her watching them make-out.


End file.
